


Caught

by far_out_fangirl



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Drabble, F/M, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9040382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/far_out_fangirl/pseuds/far_out_fangirl
Summary: K-2SO walks in on Jyn and Cassian kissing. Bonus: he has no idea they're in a relationship. Drabble.





	

Jyn Erso pushed the last crate into the cargo hold, and gave a slight sigh after placing her hands on her hips. The missions delivering food and other supplies to war-torn planets wasn’t always the most exciting, but it was a nice break from near death experiences, like the one on Scarif. 

Cassian walked up behind her with a shy grin on his face. “Ready?” he asked. Jyn nodded and smiled back. He kissed her softly, and Jyn melted. She wrapped her arms around his neck. When they parted, Jyn smiled.

“Any particular reason for the show of affection?” she whispered. Their faces were still dangerously close to one another. 

“Just been thinking about Scarif a lot,” he replied. After barely escaping the beach planet, they had started a relationship, but had decided to keep it private from the rest of the squadron.

Jyn nodded again. “Can’t blame you. This should be an easy mission though. Give us some rest.” She had kissed him again when the landing platform opened and K-2SO walked inside. They separated, but it was still clear what they were doing.

Kay glanced from Jyn to Cassian, and back to Jyn. “How long has this been going on?” he nearly screeched. Jyn looked to Cassian, mouth agape.

“Kay, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before-”

“No, _I’m_ sorry that I intruded on this...” He sputtered for a moment. “...romantic rendezvous!” With a wave of his hand, he stomped off the ship.

Cassian turned to Jyn. “Well, at least now he knows,” Jyn shrugged.

“I’ll go talk to him,” Cassian muttered as he followed the droid. “Kay! Let me talk to you for a minute.”

K-2SO spun around. “Fine,” he said grumpily.

“Jyn is...” He struggled to find the right words. “After Scarif, we started something. I didn’t want to tell you because we wanted to keep it between ourselves for a while, and see if it worked out. You weren’t supposed to find out this way.”

Cassian felt that if Kay could roll his eyes, he would be. “Human romantic relationships are always so complex. Calculations are almost always meaningless.” He paused for a moment. “I suppose I forgive you.”

“Thanks, Kay. Jyn...she really means a lot to me. More than you know.”

“Do the others know?”

“No. And Jyn and I would prefer it stays that way until we tell-”

“Oh! They haven’t heard the good news, then!” The sarcastic droid sauntered off, yelling, “Baze! Bodhi! Have you heard?”

Jyn walked up behind Cassian and placed a hand on his shoulder. “That’s one way to tell them.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
